Our life: You and Me
by ultrabookworm
Summary: A collection of 25 Draco X Hermione drabbles for the upcoming Christmas Holidays. Read, Review and Enjoy! Completed!
1. First Meeting

It had stopped raining for a while and now there was just a light drizzle. Stepping out clad in waterproof clothes, she jumps into the puddle effectively splashing everyone within a 2 foot radius.

"Hey!" a pale boy shouted. He was about her age with pointed features and blonde hair except he was wearing strange clothes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. My name's Hermione Granger and yours?" I asked.

"I'm Dra-"

"Come Draco, you mustn't associate yourselves with filth like that," a man with the same features as his clasped his shoulder and dragged him away.

"How extremely rude!" Hermione said walking away, her muddy boots leaving imprints on the grass as she ran away.


	2. Family Time

A/N: This is a collection of Dramione drabbles, guys! Please read and review  and enjoy!!!:-)

Disclaimer: I do not, will not and could not ever own Harry Potter!

RPOV

Chapter 2: Family Time

* * *

"It's nearly the end of the story, Mum!" I yelled.

"Honey, tomorrow is a very big day for you and you want to be active to experience and not looking dead on your feet." My mum said very firmly.

"Dad," I said turning my large doe like brown eyes on him. "_You'll _let me finish the book, won't you?" making sure to put extra emphasis on the _you_ part. I knew he couldn't resist my charm. What could I say? I'm a total daddy's girl.

Uncertainty passed his face as he looked between me and mom. 'I'm sorry, love. But I'm going to have to agree with your mom on this one. It had to be my kids that ended up as bloody bookworms." He said muttering the last part.

Strangely, my mother smiled while leading me to the bed.

"But, you love bookworms don't you dear?" Hermione asked her husband sweetly.

Next Day

Dad had a huge grin on his face the next morning.

A/N: I'll leave you guys to imagine what happened between Hermione and Draco (let your imagination run wild lol!). Review to see another chapter.

P.S. if you review you'll get a candy cane, just thought you'd want to be informed. grins


	3. A Conversation between two lovers

A/N: This is third chapter guys! Thnx to ppl who reviewed. Now on to chapter 3.

Disclaimer: If you still think I own Harry Potter let me tell you one thing…. I don't.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Conversation between two lovers

"Why must you be such an insufferable, slimy git, Ferret?"

"Why must you be such a know-it-all, goody goody, bushy haired, Gryffindor?"

"Is that any way to talk to me?!?"

"_You_ started it!"

"No, _You_ did!"

"_You_ started it!"

"No, _You_ did!"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You know what, Draco?"

"What, Hermione?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Hermione then proceeded to give her boyfriend a good snog.

* * *

A/N: Review please! 


	4. PICKLES!

A/N: Please Read, Review and Enjoy!!!

**Word Count:** 112

* * *

Chapter 4: Pickle Craving

"PICKLES! WHERE ARE THE PICKLES IN THIS BLOODY HOUSE!!!" she screamed.

You woke me up, after I had to take care of _our _baby all night, because _you _want _pickles_?" his voice dangerously soft, his grey eyes flashing angrily.

Hermione had scurried into the kitchen without even bothering to hear what he had to say, sighing heavily Draco reluctantly followed her into the room only to hear her scream.

"PICKLES! I FOUND THE PICKLES!"

In one of the rooms at Malfoy Manor a baby could be heard crying, a pregnant woman having one of her craving and the man of the house fast asleep drooling on the book, Family Life for Dummies.

* * *

A/N: fourth chapter done and over! next chapter will feature Ron. and guys PLEASE REVIEW!!! me need feedback or this story is going to be done and over. 


	5. Arse Smacking

A/N:I know I said ron would be here but i changed my mine he'll be in one of the next chapters! meanwhile... R, R & E (read, review & enjoy)

**Word Count**: 80

* * *

Chapter Five: Arse Smacking 

"Oh, sorry… I didn't see you there. Oh, it's you Malfoy," Her face turning as red as a tomato.

"Really Granger, I know I'm irresistibly good looking but did you really have to smack my arse?" he asked with one pale eyebrow arched.

"It was an accident you twit!" she shouted.

Clearly ignoring her, "Next time Granger please refrain from smacking my arse or I'll have to smack yours."

"Try and see what I'll do to you, Ferret"

SMACK

"MALFOY!"

* * *

A/N: This little drabble was inspired by the oneshot called Smack by Starflower-Gem, it's good. Please REVIEW!!! 20 more chapters to go. 


	6. My Property

A/N: sixth chapter peeps! read, review and enjoy:-)

**Word Count:**111

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Property**

They knew that they had to stay away from her.

Their Prince, Draco Malfoy himself, had insisted on it. His words were the law. _She's my_ _property,_ he had said,_ My mudblood._

It was unusual for him to claim a mudblood as his own. They tried to explain why he would do it among themselves of course. One reason was that he wanted to personally be her tormentor; that he hated her with every fiber of his being, that he wanted to cause her pain.

They were absolutely_ bloody_ wrong.

The one reason they would never think of nor would he admit.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

A/N: review please!!! thnx for all the people who have reviewed. you're on santa's nice list as for the people who don't review lets just say that don't expect anything else but coal in your stockings! 


	7. More than one

**disclaimer: do not own potter series. exasperated sigh**

**Word Count: **167

* * *

**Chapter 8: More than one**

"AAAAHHHHH!"

I winced as another scream could be heard. It didn't help that the Wease- Ron kept on pacing, wringing his hands. To passing onlookers it looked like he was the one married to the screaming woman inside. I was interrupted in my jealousy rant by on e of the nurses.

"Mr. Malfoy congratulations you have a son."

Relief flooded me. It was done, over, finished, finally. It was preposterous that they wouldn't let me in.

On my left, Narcissa broke out in a grin.

"My first grandchild," she said sighing with pleasure.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BLOODY MURDER YOU, MALFOY!!!" I really needed to have a talk with the nurses about pain killers.

Ginny started laughing. It was infectious and succeeded in making everyone else laugh. My scowl deepened. This was a serious matter, not one to be taken so lightly. Another nurse scuttled out carrying two bundles with her. Sweat popped out of my forehead and I gulped.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have….twins." Oh Sweet Merlin.

* * *

A/N: please review guys! 


	8. Ideas

**Word Count: **121

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Ideas

"…..Because I love you."

She just looked at me. It was unnerving that she could just look at me like that when I had just confessed. "You think you do… but I still can't believe you." Her eyes were sad when they looked at me, and turned back to her books.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" I whispered desolately. This wasn't how I pictured it all.

"Northing, nothing at all, Draco."

I looked at her hoping that some idea might come to me. And it did.

I don't know what made me do it. It was my lifeline and it was time for me to use it before I was out of the game.

I kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Review!!! 


	9. Hair Crisis

**Word Count:** 146

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hair Crisis**

"MALFOY! What the BLOODY HELL did you do to my HAIR?!?"

"What is it now, Granger?"

"Look at what you did to my hair!"

He looked at me closely finally saying, "I don't see any difference." He was looking at me apparently barely hiding the laugh threatening to escape his lips. I seethed and turned back to the mirror poking at what used to be my hair. Last night it had been brown and curly, now it went up to my feet, in some places it was a lot shorter than the rest and to top it all of it was green and silver. Slytherin colors', he was going to pay for this, big time.

Next morning:

"GRANGER! WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR RED and… and CURLY! I LOOK THE WEASEL!!!"

Snap.

"What the- what was- GIVE ME THAT CAMERA or I'LL HEX YOU TO OBLIVION!"

* * *

**A/N: **review pls. me need feedback! Guys the DVD for the fifth movie comes out this Tuesday. I'm getting it are you? 


	10. I don't deserve You

**A/N: **Draco's POV. Read, enjoy and review!

**Word Count:** 203

**Chapter 10: I don't deserve you.**

Though she barely reached five foot five in her stiletto heels something about her figure-whip slender and rod- straight posture made her appear tall. The silky red material bared her tan shoulders and licked down her willowy curves until they kissed the floor. As she crossed the dance floor, female eyes followed her with envy clear in their eyes and the males followed her with lust. I felt a bout of anger as they stared at her in such an unsightly fashion but as she strode towards me it left. The diamond earrings shone on her ears, twisting this way and that whenever she moved her head. All in all, she had never looked more beautiful and as she came over to me I had no idea how I could deserve someone so good, so gorgeous, so kind, so loving.

"Are you alright Draco? You were staring off into space." She asked her pink, soft lips moving, forming words.

"You look beautiful." I said softly, caressing her cheek. She blushed under my gaze and gave me a small peck on the lips. Hmmm, she tasted like strawberries and chocolate, a delightful combination.

To this day I still don't know why I deserved Hermione.

**A/N: i got the description part from the book prom nights from hell, a bunch of short stories written by different authors! please review!**


	11. Cellphone Problems

**Word Count**: 37

* * *

**Chapter 11: OMGMWB!**

"OMG! MWB!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?"

"MWB!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you get that cell phone."

"D, MWB!"

"Mione please, don't talk in T-X-T."  
"F-I-N-E. Drrraaacccooooo mmyyyyy waaaatttteeer brrrroookkkeee."

"Holy shit."

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by my friend Jackie, who has a fanfic account-Cottonpaw, who drew on her history text book a fireball that was screaming, "OMGIOF"- Oh My God I'm on Fire! and Jesse (tootsieXpopXdiscovery) drew a giant pacman eating a stick figure screaming, "OMGIBEBAGP!"-Oh My God I'm being eaten by a giant pacman! Hermione was pregnant with her third child and you'll know more about her in the next chapter. Hermione has 3 kids the twins and a girl. In an earlier chapter i had one of the kids as rose please disregard her i'll be changing right after i post this story! REVIEW! **

**P.S. the fifth dvd came out today, i'm getting either tomorrow or this weekend :)**


	12. Silver Cloud

**Hermione's Point of View!**

**Word Count: **146

* * *

**Chapter 12: Silver Cloud**

I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the roses on my lap and the new leather scent of the car. I closed my eyes attempting to keep the persistent silver cloud at bay. Trying to forget what or should I say who it reminded me of. I stroked the petal of one of the roses and tried to get into the mood. It was amazing, really. This whole night would be amazing.

My eyes started to fill with tears.

Too bad I was with the wrong guy.

The cloud had finally caught me. Draco was its name. This whole evening should have been planned by him. I should have been with him. But instead he was out somewhere and here I was, in a brand new car with roses on my lap all dressed up, on a date with another guy.

I missed Draco.

* * *

**A/N: please review! next chapter, Wanna Bet?**


	13. Wanna Bet?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I'd be here right now?**

**Word Count:** 180

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wanna bet?**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How's everyone? I'm doing just fine. Hogwarts is the absolute best. Blah, blah, blah. I've made tons of new friends and I got sorted in… Ravenclaw. Blah, blah, blah._

_Love,_

_Sophia_

"Ravenclaw, I can't believe it."

"Well, Sophie's always loved to study."

"So do you but you were placed in Gryffindor."

"The hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw."

"So… who won?"

"Harry, Ron and I bet Gryffindor. You bet Slytherin, which leaves Ginny who…who bet Ravenclaw."

"Are you freaking kidding me? The Weaselette's getting all that money!"

"Draco she married Harry so technically she's a Potter."

"Hermione, its 5000 galleons."

"Yes it's a pity that she gets all that money since she's the only one who bet Ravenclaw. Oh well Draco you'll only use 2000 galleons, that barely makes a difference in the vaults."

"Wha-what are you? Crazy?"

"Did you really expect me to pay my share?"

"Bu-but."

"There, there. Lily's going to Hogwarts next year maybe you can get the money back."

"There's not gonna be a next year! I'm getting bankrupt by a Gryffindor!"

* * *

**A/N:** sophie is draco and hermione's third child. Her name means wisdom in greek and since she's smart it all fits. review! hint, hint it keeps me motivated. for all the people who **did** review you all get free sugar quills!


	14. The Mysterious Guy

**A/N: fourteenth chapter guys! only eleven more to go :-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because the world hates me:-(**

**Word Count:** 108

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Mysterious Guy**

Hermione walked back up the common room perplexed at the conversation she had just had with Malfoy earlier. However, two bouncing girls registered in her vision.

"Who was he?" Parvati squealed.

"What?" she asked still out of it.

"Tell us," Lavendar said in the same high pitch voice.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Hermione stated, truly puzzled.

"The guy!"

"Who you were with outside."

"Right before you snogged."

"And then got in a fight with."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Guys, there was no "guy" outside."

"Well you really seemed to like him."

She burst into laughter finally getting that they meant Malfoy.

Shit. They meant Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: Some people have put me on their story alert but aren't reviewing! Guys, please review! To the people who did review you guys are AWESOME!!!**


	15. Bravery or Lunacy

**A/N: 10 more days to christmas guys!!!**

**Word Count:** 118

**Some random person's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bravery or Lunacy.**

He walked on past the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs till' he was right behind her. Everyone held bated breaths as they waited for what he would do next. He then proceeded to plop down right next to her and continued to chat and eat as if he sat there everyday. On most faces were shock, rage or strangely even… admiration. So the rumors were true. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince was going out with Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Princess. The Gryffindors were staring daggers at him while the Slytherins were hissing at this scandalous action. I chuckled quietly to myself. Malfoy was treading a very fine line between bravery and lunacy. Hmm, he's more Gryffindor than we may think.

* * *

**A/N: I only have but one humble request... please, review!**


	16. YouKnowWhat

**A/N: Who else saw Alvinn and the Chipmunks? my fave is Theodore then Simon and Alvinn is last. They're just so adorable and I love their song, The Chipmunk Song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself but I'm beginning to doubt that.**

**Word Count: **128

**Hermione's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 16: You-know-what**

"Oi, Granger! Malfoy wants to know if you want to do you-know-what in the Library again."

Ginny blanched. Harry choked on a piece of chicken. Ron fell off his chair with a small 'thud'. Mcgonagall who had been pouring herself some pumpkin juice hadn't noticed that it was steadily pouring down the table, making a small pool at her feet. Snape broke his, well… his wand. He must have a very good grip, I mused. As for Malfoy he was being well, Malfoy. He was smirking in the way only a Malfoy could. While everyone's eyes were on me. Stare much?

"I can't, maybe tomorrow?"

_Silence. You could've heared a pin drop. _

_Jeez. You would have thought that they studied in the Library all the time too_.

* * *

**A/N: review!!! 9 more days til CHRISTMAS!!!**


	17. Note Passing

**Word Count:** 152

Draco's POV

* * *

**Chapter 17: Note Passing**

Aaaaahhhhhh, History of Magic how I knew that subject so well. Everyone was half-asleep, not noticing what goes around them. Binns droning on and on in his ghostly voice didn't help to revive their attention span, either. I only knew of one person who managed _**not**_ to sleep. Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her age, know-it-all, bucktoothed, bushy haired Gryffindor, it was amazing how she could manage to move at all without yawning. A true ability but enough of that, this class was also a good opportunity to pass notes to someone.

'Aren't you tired?'

'Stop passing me notes.'

'Are you doing anything this weekend?'

'I said stop and no I'm not. Why?'

'I'm bored. Wanna go out with me?'

'Fine.'

Really my girlfriend was too easy. Hmmm, I'll need to teach her to be tougher, who knows what kind of asshole might hit on her with _**those **_kind of goodies.

* * *

**A/N: 8 more days til CHRISTMAS! and guys if you don't wanna be on the naughty list, REVIEW!!!**


	18. How many?

**Word Count**: 86

* * *

**Chapter 18: How Many…?**

"Draco, do you want any kids?"

He immediately started choking on some fish.

Honestly this so called 'Slytherin' couldn't even handle a simple question.

"Wha- what brought on this?"

"Well uh umm," now it was my turn to stutter, "How many kids?"

He spit out the wine, narrowly avoiding me and leaving a dark stain on the tablecloth.

"Thanks, but I really don't know, may 2 or 3."

"Well, Draco I have some news to tell you. I'm…I'm pregnant."

The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of people have put this story on story alert but have not been reviewing! REVIEW!!! 7 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS!!! **

**I have decided that the Malfoy brood must grow! this drabble happens when hermione is pregnatn with the twins.**

**Kids:**

**1. Deven- boy- like a God.**

**2. Bella- girl- beautiful**

**3. Sophia- girl- wisdom**

**4. i don't really know? but i want him to be a boy.**

**5. Iridessa- girl- i like this name!**


	19. Dragon Clip

**A/N: 6 MORE DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own harry potter at the first chapter of this story well guess what.. I STILL DON'T!**

**Word Count**: 176

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dragon Clip**

A stray curl feel in front of my face as I reached up to push it away, a pale hand with long, elegant fingers tucked it behind my ear.

A pale hand.

I only knew one person with skin that pale.

Malfoy.

As he tucked it behind my ear his finger brushed against my cheek making me blush. The touch was fleeting but it was still there. His fingers were unexpectedly warm. I was surprised. I had always imagined him to be cold, ice cold. His hand cupped my cheek. I did the unthinkable. I warmed to his touch, my eyes fluttering closed.

Ron and Harry would kill me.

But suddenly it was gone, he was gone.

It was as if he was never there. I sighed and my eyes widened in realization. I had liked his touch and I wanted more.

Yup, Ron and Harry are definitely going to kill me.

I tried to continue my work but my brushed against something.

It was a small clip. Silver with dark green emerald eyes.

A dragon.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys suggest any guy names for draco and hermione's fourth child and it has to mean something, too and of course REVIEW!!!**


	20. Hickeys

**A/N: 5 MORE DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS!!! Where did the time go?**

**Word Count**: 155

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hickeys**

"Hermione, cover up your neck. That hickey right there is appalling to look at." She gave Ginny a lopsided grin and pulled up her collar. Professor Snape walked by and everyone heard distinctly mutter, 'Holy Merlin. It wasn't a dream, bloody hell.'

"Ooohh! Who'd you snog last night Hermione? Huh?" asked Ginny. By now the whole table was listening to their little conversation.

"I didn't snog _anyone,_" the flush on her face wasn't convincing either.

"Was it Dean? Neville? Seamus? Oh My God, was it Snape?"

"It was NO ONE!" she said shrieking.

"Very unconvincing, Mione. You have three of them right there," the redhead said pointing to them.

"Granger," said a drawling voice. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy looking as he passed her. She caught some marks on his neck too and bit down her lip to stop from grinning.

"Malfoy," she said right back then proceeded to give him the_ smallest_ of winks.

* * *

**A/N: this happens when they begin their relationship but ron and harry don't know.. yet. to the people who do review expect something nice under the tree this year for those who didn't keep wishing unless you REVIEW!!! I want to hit the 80 reviews when this ends!**


	21. Seventh Time

**A/N: 4 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS!!!**

**Word Count**: 64

* * *

**Chapter 21: Seventh time**

"One more day," Hermione said grinning.

"One more day until what?" he asked.

"Our seventh anniversary you twit," she replied looking him straight in the eye.

"Of course."

He rolled over to stare at the ceiling. How was he going to make this celebration half decent on such short notice?

"Night Draco," she said leaving him to ponder on how to ask Hermione for forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	22. Interrogation

**A/N: 3 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS!!! this is my shortest drabble so far :-)**

**Word Count:** 63

* * *

**Chapter 22: Interrogation**

It is colorless, odor less and nearly impossible to detect without testing it beforehand. Even the most skilled wizards could not detect it. Veritaserum the most powerful truth potion in the world.

I looked at him staring intently into his silver eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

He looked away seeming to struggle but I knew it was a futile attempt; he would have to succumb to the potion's power. Finally he looked me straight in the eye and said…

"I don't."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	23. Stitches

**A/N: 2 MORE DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS!!! 2 MORE CHAPTERS TIL THE DRABBLE IS OVER!!!**

**Word Count:** 140

* * *

**Chapter 23: Stitches**

Somewhere out there she was waiting, watching, hoping, and longing for him to come back. He had promised her. Promised to come back smiling a joyous that the war was finally over but for him the war with himself had only just begun. As he lay there in the hellhole that could be permanently called home, he felt remorse. Remorse and regret to everyone he had tortured, murdered, to every family he tore apart, to Hermione for not worthy of her love, and to himself. He couldn't even look at himself without looking away in disgust. How could Hermione even bear to look at him? To look at the face of a cold blooded murderer. She needn't, wouldn't even have to look at him ever again. Fate tore them apart but slowly over time it would stitch them back together.

* * *

**A/N: something that popped in my head while i was taking a bath! REVIEW!!!**


	24. Positive

**A/N: 1 MORE DAY TIL CHRISTMAS!!! 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT:-)**

**Word Count:** 187

* * *

**Chapter 24: Positive**

"Draco I-," and off she went…again. Honestly, how can we have a semi-decent conversation if she scurried off to Merlin knows where every other sentence. Really, she hasn't acted like this since she was pregnant with Alain. Oh gods no. I opened the bathroom to see my lovely wife looking like the apocalypse had come early. She was slumped over the sink her hair in a hastily done ponytail looking green and swaying slightly. She was also holding a stick. A pregnancy whatya- ma-call it to find out if you're, well…pregnant. I really don't know why she used that. I mean there are spells and potions to figure it out. It must be a muggle-born thing.

"Here," she said hoarsely shoving the thingie to me before barfing.

Now since I had used it before I knew the basics. Blue meant positively and red meant negative. I took a few deep breathes before taking a peek.

It was blue. Positive.

Another nine months of a hormonal, pregnant woman, four whining, squealing kids, said hormonal, pregnant woman's Gryffindor friends and a new smelly, crying baby.

I love my life.

* * *

**A/N: I have another oneshot called I never... it's still Dramione so check it out! The next and final is going to be a oneshot called Mistletoe with a Twist. i felt the need of the ever cliche mistletoe story. REVIEW!!!**


	25. Mistletoe with a Twist

**A/N: The last one!!! tears im posting this at 1:01 a.m.**

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Do I own Harry Potter? 

**Some random dude: Negative.**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Dude: That would be a positive. Merry Christmas!**

**Me: But I asked Santa!!!**

**Word Count: 480 exactly!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Mistletoe with a Twist**

"Malfoy was staring at you, ag-, what the…? What the hell's going on?" Ron asked looking around to see why we had stopped moving. Whatever it was it only seemed to be affecting Ron and me.

I took deep breathes and took a peek at the ceiling.

Mistletoe.

Shit.

It could've been worse, really. Ron had just realized too and was rapidly turning maroon. It reminded me of Harry's uncle Dursley. Passing students had gathered around were waiting expectantly. One particular student caught my eye.

A certain blond Slytherin we all know and hate.

He was with his usual gang. Pansy hanging on his arm as usual, Crabbe and Goyle flanked his sides carrying food, and Blaise was watching the scene with an amused smile on his face. I leaned in, might as well get this over with.

I leaned in for the kill.

His lips were soft but there was nothing. No sparks at all, not even a tiny little tingle. To tell the truth I felt a little disappointed. I had heard all these rumors that we were going to get together. A tiny part of me had hoped that was true. At the start I knew that could and would never happen. It didn't help that Ron had a huge crush on me. I used to reciprocate those feelings but then I got together with-

BANG

One second Ron was there then he wasn't. I took a peek at the scene before me.

Malfoy had his fist raised, his chest heaving up and down with his hair falling onto his stormy grey eyes. How could someone look hot like that? Ron on the other hand was lying on the ground dazed with a swelling bruise on his jaw.

"That has been going on long enough," Malfoy ground out.

"What did you do that for, it was only a kiss!"

"More like a snog you mean. I couldn't just stand there and watch my girlfriend get snogged by the Weasel."

We seemed to have momentarily forgotten that we were in front of everyone. They had all stopped moving and stood there with shock on their faces after Malfoy had just announced our 'secret' relationship.

"Now you've done it," I hissed.

I could hear little murmurs pass through the crowd.

"Did he say girlfriend?!?"

"They argue like and old couple."

"Blackmail, probably."

"I always saw the love between those two."

I looked at him eyes flashing, ready to reprimand him of his actions. Then he did what had to be the most inappropriate thing to do at the most inappropriate time.

He kissed me in front of everyone under the mistletoe. I was left breathless amidst catcalls, calps, hoots and jeers.

"Happy Christmas guys," I said weakly clinging to Draco.

Pansy's wails, Ron's roars and the standing ovation we received shook the castle, literally.

Another year, another Christmas at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! Those people were AWESOME!!! REVIEW!!! This has been a bloody fantastic experience!!! Thanks to everyone again, I LOVE YOU ALL !!!!!!!!**


End file.
